


Im Mellen Chen (I Have Loved You)

by Orchyd Constyne (slarmstrong)



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 00:38:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3309179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slarmstrong/pseuds/Orchyd%20Constyne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel seeks Erestor's company.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Im Mellen Chen (I Have Loved You)

"No."

"No?"

Erestor backed away from Glorfindel, his eyes wary and his heart pounding. "No. I will not do that -- will not let you do that!" His eyes darted around the room. No one. He cursed himself for working late into the night, long after sane Elves had retired.

That was the problem, the Elf before him had taken leave of his senses.

"Why?" Dark, sapphire eyes regarded him with lustful amusement.

"Because!" Erestor inched his way out the door of his office and into the hallway.

Glorfindel followed him, relentless in achieving his goal. "Because why, Erestor? Tell me. I will leave you be if you but give me a reason."

Erestor's wide eyes narrowed slightly. "I do not love you, Glorfindel, and you do not love me. That is why. And I will not simply be a conquest for you."

"You are a terrible liar, Erestor. You may be an excellent diplomat, but you are a poor fraud." A smile came to the full, well-formed lips and Erestor felt his chest tighten. Glorfindel was right, of course, and they both knew it. What had caused the Elda to choose this moment, this night, to court him and take him to his bed, Erestor did not know.

"What has come over you, Glorfindel? Have you been into the wine cellar again?"

A devastating smirk that stole Erestor's breath away appeared on Glorfindel's face. "We both know no one enters the wine cellar without your key. So, no I am not drunk. I am in love."

Erestor glared at him. "You are not!" he spat at the blond.

Glorfindel continued to advance on him and Erestor soon felt his back against a door. The Elda slowly stalked up to him, his eyes glowing in the low light. "We have come to your chambers, my Lord. Will you invite me in?"

"No!"

"We have come back to that word." Glorfindel leaned in and Erestor could smell his sweet, hot breath. "And we shall come back to the word I continue to use: Why?"

Erestor was panting. He was sweating. And he wanted to swear at the Balrog-slayer.

"You do not know why, do you, my Lord?" Glorfindel asked softly.

"You..." he began, his eyes glazing over slightly as he watched Glorfindel's lips. "No... we... don't... love..." He continued to watch as those soft, petal-pale pink lips closed in and captured his in a gentle, searing kiss.

He brought his hands up, wrapping his arms around the Elda's neck and deepening the kiss. Erestor whimpered when Glorfindel pressed their bodies closer. His body hardened and he eagerly devoured the mouth that sought to do the same to him.

Glorfindel broke the kiss suddenly and Erestor looked at him expectantly. "We have come to your chambers, my Lord. Will you invite me in?" he repeated and Erestor chuckled softly.

"And if I say no again?"

"I will ask again."

Erestor led Glorfindel into the dark confines of his chambers, only the light of Ithil illuminating the room. Glorfindel did not speak, and so Erestor kept his own words to himself. The Elda slowly undressed the Noldo, exposing creamy skin and defined muscles. Erestor gasped when he was finally laid bare before the mighty warrior, his arousal thick and heavy and his skin flushed with desire.

Glorfindel shed his own clothing quickly, and Erestor watched with large, dilated eyes as the beautiful body was exposed to him. He was kissed thoroughly and gradually walked backwards, until his backside met the high mattress. Glorfindel gently lowered him to the bed, his body moving to lie above him.

"Beautiful Erestor," Glorfindel breathed against his lips.

"Brave Glorfindel," he replied, his eyes boring into the azure gaze hovering over his own. "Why are you doing this?" Erestor asked, his dark eyes glittering.

The blond leaned in, kissing and tasting him. "I do this because I love you," he murmured against Erestor's throat.

Erestor buried his hands in Glorfindel's golden mane and sighed, closing his eyes. "You do not need to lie to me, meldir. You are very fair and I would be honored to lay with you. But, please, do not speak thusly to me if it is not true."

Blue eyes were regarding him when he opened his eyes, the room still and silent. Erestor's breath caught in his throat when he saw the hurt in the depths of Glorfindel's orbs. "I do not lie to you, Erestor," he said gravely, and Erestor's heart beat more swiftly. "I do love you, even if you do not love me." The Elda's voice cracked on the last two words and Erestor could not stop himself from taking the Elf-lord's face in his hands and bring their lips together.

When he broke the kiss, Glorfindel's eyes were glazed with arousal again. "I do love you."

A smile so bright it could have lit the room formed on Glorfindel's face. Erestor reached over to his night table and grabbed the small bottle of linseed oil, handing it to Glorfindel. Their eyes never left one another, Glorfindel's slick fingers swiftly preparing the way for their lovemaking.

He rested his hands on Glorfindel's shoulders and nodded slightly, holding his breath. Glorfindel penetrated him and Erestor let out a long moan, his fingers gripping the pale, muscled shoulders tightly. His arousal throbbed with the movement of his lover's shaft impaling him and he relished the feeling of possession.

Long, deep thrusts and tender caresses brought a bright flush to Erestor's alabaster cheeks. He spread his thighs wide, opened himself as much as his body would permit. The Noldo knew he could never let the golden beauty go and clutched at him desperately. Glorfindel's pace never quickened and Erestor thought it he would go mad with the languid tempo. His belly was slick with his fluids and he was close, so close to that moment of completion.

Erestor gasped his lover's name, his eyes filling with tears. Thousands of years, dozens of lovers, but no one to love. He had found that person, that perfect, bright star in the night sky of his life and now dared to capture it. Glorfindel's hand wrapped around his length and the strokes were just as deliberate as the Elda's thrusts into his body. Erestor tried to push himself into the fist surrounding him, but found he was pinned too tightly beneath Glorfindel's bulk. He was at the blond's mercy. His body began to ache with the need for release and the tears spilled from his eyes.

Soft lips touched his wet, heated cheeks and Erestor smelled Glorfindel's sweet breath again. "Do not weep," he panted into Erestor's ear, nipping at the tip gently. "Let it come in its own time, melethen. Let go and relax into my touch."

Erestor stopped straining against Glorfindel and lay pliant beneath him. The build continued and he whimpered, cried and sobbed into his lover's kisses. Finally, with a blinding flash, his release came to him. His voice rang through the quiet night and he bucked against Glorfindel, his creamy fluids smearing between their slick bodies.

In the midst of his pleasure, he felt Glorfindel's seed fill him, and Erestor knew he would never feel as complete as he did in that moment of perfect love.

The End


End file.
